Rules of the 'End of Date' Kiss
by Tadpole24
Summary: I want to love you." A little something B&B. Season 5. Mild Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something short and sweet. I'm toying with the idea of making it more than a one shot...but you let me know. **

**Slight spoilers for upcoming episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, you're not looking for me....I don't own it.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Rules of the 'End of Date' Kiss

..:::..

It was late and it was cold outside. The wind was blowing softly against his apartment building, the trees outside bending in its wake, creating moving shadows in his apartment. Booth walked into his living room with two steaming cups of coffee, one for himself, and one for the other occupant of his lounge.

Neither one of them spoke. He wanted to ask her so much, but he knew that she wouldn't answer him honestly unless she was ready to speak. Right now, the truth trumped everything, so he waited in silence, sitting next to her.

Booth flicked through the channels a bit as they sat blindly watching the television. Neither of the partners cared at all about what was on. To be completely honest, neither really cared about the coffee in their hands. But they drank it silently, thankful for the minute distraction to what was fast becoming the biggest, fattest elephant in the smallest room.

His eyes drifted across the lounge to her face. She remained glued to the TV, her eyes wide with fatigue; she was looking, but not seeing. The colours from the moving pictures and the moving shadows all washed around her, but her eyes remained trained forward.

He had known that she would turn up tonight and yet, it didn't bother him like it should have. He had said goodbye to Catherine at her door, he had watched her go inside and waited until a light was on before he left. He had kissed her briefly on the lips and thought to himself that she was a person he'd like to see again. But as he had pulled away he had realised that Catherine Klein was not the woman for him.

He drove away with his stomach in knots after what had been an amazing date.

He had shaken off the bad thoughts before he reached his door, but he was assaulted once again upon entering his apartment.

It was subtle, but it was there, a reminder that he was _definitely_ in love with his partner. Sitting just next to his lounge, on a table that was half hidden beneath this morning's cereal bowl and yesterday's paper, was a photo.

A photo that had been snapped by Angela at the Christmas dinner that Bones had hosted. He had been looking at her; she had been looking at him.

It was so subtle.

There was a knock at his door and he knew exactly who it was.

She had known he was on a date tonight and yet, it didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have that she had come over.

She hadn't said a word since walking in, just turned through the doorway and into his lounge room. He had put the TV on as a distraction and she had watched it since, her eyes constantly staring forward, never looking towards him.

As he made coffee, he let his mind wander, wondering about why she was here.

It wasn't often that she was this quiet, it worried him, and then it didn't. He took comfort in knowing that she was here with him and that she hadn't run the other way. However, he didn't know how long it would be before she did run.

With that thought in mind, he shuffled back into the lounge room, grateful that his partner was still situated on the couch, not so grateful that she was still so silent.

He watched her, knowing that she could sense him, but knowing that she wouldn't turn and break her silence until she was ready. In this light he was afforded a true look at her. She really was stunning, her hair loose and wavy around her face, obviously victim to the winds outside. Her cheeks were rosy; he could even tell in the dimly lit room, her jaw was set.

He reached forward and placed his mug on the coffee table and then leaned back in the couch. Not long after, she followed suit, pulling her legs up under her.

He heard her take a sharp breath and turned to face her, only to find that she was still looking at the TV. His heart sank a little. But then, she did speak. Softly letting the words tumble from her mouth she spoke 5 words that made his heart skip a beat and sink further all at once. With her eyes straight forward, she confused him beyond words.

"I _want_ to love you."

He didn't know what to say so he sat, watching her a little longer, letting his heart beat return to resting pace.

"I want to love you and I want to be with you."

She still didn't look at him. He still didn't speak and she didn't expect him to.

She stood from her seat and walked to stand in front of her partner. He looked up at her, eyes wide, wondering why she was saying all this now, and at the same time, knowing exactly why.

She leant down and cupped his face with her hand, smoothing her thumb over his cheek, breathing softly onto his lips. She moved a little further into the warmth surrounding him and whispered, "Thanks for the coffee," before planting a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips. She let it linger for a moment and then turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

Booth sat back in his seat, shock still running its course through his body, his heart pounding, his head spinning and when he finally came to his senses he realised something.

_That_ was how an end of the date kiss was supposed to feel.

..:::..

**Review!!! :) **

**I will love you forever.**

**Em**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked, I provided. :)**

**Part 2 of 3. **

**There will be one more, if you all want it. :) **

**I will point out that this was written at 1am and it is meant to be a filler, so it's not the greatest piece of work in the world.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...One day I would love to say they are mine though and see if anyone would believe it...lol**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Rules of the 'End of Date' Kiss

Part 2

..:::..

He considered chasing after her, but he needed to get his bearings again before he did anything rash. He picked up the coffee mugs from the table and placed them in the sink before returning to the lounge room to turn off the TV.

The whole process took him half an hour and the entire time was spent thinking about every single second he had spent with his partner that night. He could remember the way the light played across her face; he could remember every detail of that face. He could see in his mind's eye what she was wearing and how she has moved. He could even picture that way she breathed; steadily, evenly. She had been so calm, knowing what she had come here for.

He had turned off all his lights and locked his door before he realised that he hadn't spent a second thinking about his date that night. He tried to remember what she had been wearing, but the vaguest idea he could get was red something. He couldn't remember if the lighting at the restaurant complimented her features and he certainly couldn't remember the way Catherine had been breathing.

He knew that he'd had a good date, but he was starting to think it hadn't been as amazing as he had once thought.

He shook his head and tried to just remember what she had been wearing.

Five minutes later he was in his car and on his way to Bones' apartment.

..:::..

She got home half an hour after she had left Booth's place. The roads had been busy with traffic, being Friday night and she had been distracted.

She couldn't work out if she had done the right thing, and the person she'd usually ask was the person she was stressing about. She knew that she had some strong feelings for her partner. She knew that she had never had these feelings for anyone else. She knew that opening herself to the concept of love was a big step. And she knew that she was ready.

If only he was.

He had been telling her 'I love you' for the past 5 years in his own subtle ways. It was only recently that she began to notice the gestures that he would describe as something a person in love would do as his own gestures. She was fascinated by it, mesmerized by the concept of her partner being in love with her.

She had hardly dared to believe it when he actually said those three little words to her out on the street by the diner.

"I love you."

It was simple and clear and then it was justified and rephrased and masked.

And she was relieved.

Because although she had opened herself up to the concept of love, she was still in denial about ever being able to fall.

And then he'd held her hand.

He'd said that he'd do anything for her, kill for her, die for her.

And she opened up just that little bit more. He always pushed her boundaries, he made her a better person and she was grateful.

When Catherine had come on the scene, her heart had dropped and that had been the key she had been looking for. When Catherine openly flirted with her partner in front of her, she literally felt her heart drop and though she knew there was no logical way to explain a heart dropping, she did not change her mind about the feeling.

The key had unlocked so many different feelings; feelings that needed to be unleashed.

She knew he had been on a date tonight, but she had to know that there was still a chance between her partner and herself.

She hadn't bothered with makeup and she had let the wind whip her hair into a mess knowing that if Booth loved her, she wouldn't need anything but herself as herself to stand before him.

It was 2am and she definitely had to be in bed by now, but the question of whether she had done the right thing was still playing on her mind.

She pulled on some pyjamas and was brushing her teeth when a knock at the door startled her from her thoughts.

There was only person it could be.

She opened the door and watched as he moved to her couch to sit in silence for a moment.

Brennan, for once, wished she had a TV, if not for entertainment, then just to take away from the awkward tension in the room. Her restless eyes settled on his face, watching as he clicked his jaw again and again in thought.

He was merciful though and turned to her quietly after only a few minutes. His words made her heart soar.

"I already love you. I want you to catch up."

..:::..

**Let me know what you think. And let me know if you think doing a part 3 will be worthwhile. :)**

**Ta**

**Em**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third and final instalment. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I tried to keep with tradition and only have minimal dialogue in there, but there was a tiny bit more that needed to be said. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: You can call me owner if you wish....doesn't make it true. Sigh.**

..:::..

Rules of the 'End of Date' Kiss

Part 3

..:::..

She just wanted to stare at him for a moment. He had thrown her off balance and she needed a moment to get back up.

The moments stretched on and turned to minute.

Minutes and minutes of her watching him.

Him watching her.

Their eyes never faulted, they stayed focussed on just each other. If the world were to fall away, they wouldn't have even noticed. It was silent again, but it was far from uncomfortable. Both partners knew that a line that should never have been there in the first place, had just been erased. It was gone from both of their minds; the only thought gong over and over now was _how do I bridge the gap?_

Booth leant over a bit and Brennan followed, their heads meeting in the middle. The air seemed thicker and hotter; their breathing was deep and heavy. He reached his arm across the distance between them and pulled her head closer to his, their foreheads touching. His hand burned warm on her neck and her only thought was that it was unfair he get to touch her and she not get to touch him.

Her hands seemingly moved of their own volition, one wrapping around the wrist near her face, the other resting on his thigh, just feeling the warmth coming off him.

Her eyes were heavy and she knew once they were closed she would just kiss him. She had to say it before they started something she was not going to want to stop.

Her hand ran up and down his thigh, his thumb brushed her cheek over and over again and she whispered it.

"I love you."

Their lips met slowly, savouring the moment. Hands that had been static only minutes earlier now were free to roam. He pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back, the touch made her moan and he took advantage of her moment of weakness and kissed his way down her jaw line to where his other hand was still resting on her neck. He moved it to the side and kissed the hot flesh underneath, wanting to taste every pore of her.

She pulled his face up to hers again and looked directly in his eyes for a moment. He could see the fear in her eyes and tried to calm her by kissing her once again, a quick peck to the lips. But she pushed him back again and just stared. After a minute she finally spoke, "You and Catherine are over."

It wasn't a question and he would never understand how she knew just from looking at him, but she did and that was all he needed to know. He pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in everything that was her, "It would never have been right between us." He thought back to the kiss he had given Catherine that night and found that his heart rate stayed steady, his mind was focussed. Thinking about kissing his partner though, his mind went crazy, as did his heart.

They knew that they needed to talk and understand why it was that it took them so long to get to this point, they knew that, but right now, they just needed to be with each other. There was no fear of anyone running away; there was only complete trust in the partnership and in their friendship that this would work.

Booth kissed Brennan over and over, just everywhere.

His lips were designed for her soft skin and she was designed to enjoy it.

Every single second of it.

Brennan couldn't remember the last time she had just kissed someone for so long. There was no pressure for anything else, there was no subtle movements that indicated they should go to the bedroom, there were just kisses and touches to places they had always been allowed to touch.

Booth was the one who pulled away this time and while they both missed the contact, neither mourned over the loss because they both knew they'd be in each other's arms again soon.

"It's nearly daylight."

"I know."

"I should go."

"You're welcome here."

A smile.

"I should go."

He let his lips fall softly on her cheek, "Go out with me?"

She smiled tiredly, "Right now? Or can I sleep first?"

He kissed her lips again, "Tomorrow night? Wanna go on a date?"

He would look back on that and cringe, but in his tired state, he didn't care how he asked, just as long as the question was out there.

Brennan on the other hand didn't seem to notice the lack of finesse in the question and answered promptly, "I would love to," smiling, she added, "You might even get a kiss at the end."

He laughed at that and she didn't understand why. He considered telling her about how much she'd existed in his end of date kiss fantasies, but opted against it, instead kissing her again now and quietly leaving her apartment, the air around him filled with hope, promise and the thought of the last "first date kiss" he would be receiving the next night.

..:::..

**All together now... awwwwww :)**

**They're gonna be the last people they kiss for the rest of their lives. Awwww. **

**Now review that to me and I'll be so happy. Lol**

**Readymade review, just copy and paste into the review box. :)**

**Seriously though, what'd you think? :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
